


A Doll Like you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Walking back to the bed he placed the Jeonghan doll in the real Jeonghan’s arms smiling at the way the bunny ears tickled Jeonghan’s chin. Joshua took his phone and snapped a few pictures. Giggling lightly at the picture the two of them made he put the blanket back on them and stretched. Time to go take a shower and wake up the others.





	

Jeonghan groaned lightly and trudged his way to Joshua’s room. He knew he should be going to his but shit he missed sleeping with Joshua, the cuddling, the feeling he got when he held Joshua close, the morning kisses, and just watching Joshua sleep if he woke up early enough. Screw going to his bed. Silently he crept in and ignored the weird sleep talking from Dokyum and the light snoring from Seungkwan. He neared Joshua’s bed and lifted the covers stopping once he saw an unsightly thing.

In Joshua’s arms was a small doll. A doll that bore quite the resemblance to him. Except in a rabbit outfit. Why in the world did Joshua have a doll that looked like him? Better yet why the hell was he sleeping with it.

Jeonghan snatched the doll out of Joshua’s hands. Well snatched was too strong of a word. He lightly took it out of Joshua’s arm. He stared down at the grin that was sewed on and the brown short hair that it bore. It didn’t belong anywhere near Joshua. He chucked it to the floor, smiling as it hit the ground. Call him petty but fuck anything that took his place in Joshua’s arms.

He crawled into Joshua’s bed, taking the now empty arms and wrapping it around his waist as he wrapped his around Joshua’s hips, pulling Joshua close to him. Smiling down at him, Jeonghan kissed his head as he felt Joshua sleep snuggle into his chest. This was great. Kissing Joshua once more he shifted the blanket on the both of them and shut his eyes.

* * *

Joshua groaned, curling further into the warmth that found its way into his bed. As his cheek hit cloth he opened his eyes, moving his gaze up. Sleepily he smiled and pecked Jeonghan on the lips. He buried his head back into Jeonghan’s shoulder, sighing happily for a few seconds before everything came crashing down.

Abruptly his head shot up. When did Jeonghan come back to the dorm and how did he make his way into Joshua’s bed? Joshua yawned. He remembered clearly that Jeonghan had a schedule the day before that extended into the night. He remembered going to bed alone and now here he was sleeping with his boyfriend. Poking Jeonghan in the cheek he mused. Jeonghan must’ve crawled into his bed after his shower. Oh well. He bent his head and kissed Jeonghan on the cheek, smiling as Jeonghan’s lightly bearded face scratched his skin.

Curling his fingers, he lightly rubbed his knuckles against Jeonghan’s cheek, reveling at the sensation of not so smooth skin. Jeonghan’s hairiness was cute. Pity the doll didn’t mimic that. He stopped. The doll. Joshua lifted the blankets looking for his Jeonghan doll. Frowning at the emptiness he stepped out of his bed. He walked stepping on soft plush thing just a few steps away. Joshua looked down. There his doll was.

He lifted his foot, bent down and picked it up. Dusting it off he wondered how it got to the floor. This doll was Jeonghan’s temporary replacement when he couldn’t be with Joshua due to clashing schedules or when Joshua went home to LA. He never threw it. So how did it end up on the floor…?

Joshua grimaced. He turned his gaze to the actual sleeping Jeonghan. Side eyeing his sleeping boyfriend Joshua narrowed his eyes. Was Jeonghan that petty enough to throw it on the floor? He thought for a moment. Yes. Yes, he was. He hmphed.

Walking back to the bed he placed the Jeonghan doll in the real Jeonghan’s arms smiling at the way the bunny ears tickled Jeonghan’s chin. Joshua took his phone and snapped a few pictures. Giggling lightly at the picture the two of them made he put the blanket back on them and stretched. Time to go take a shower and wake up the others.


End file.
